


霸王别姬 番外

by MiyaMina



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, 勋兴 - Fandom, 魂蛋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina
Summary: 力拔山兮气盖世，时不利兮骓不逝，骓不逝兮可奈何，虞兮虞兮奈若何。
Relationships: 狼和独角兽
Kudos: 10





	霸王别姬 番外

<番外>3

我和世勋也算是确立了恋爱关系。虽然没有清清楚楚的说出来过，但我认为心里明白就好了。  
我喜欢和他之间的肢体接触，仿佛触碰到了就可以传递心中的爱意。碰碰指尖，擦过手臂，牵着，握着，搂着，抱着。我想在他触手可及的每一个地方，想闻着他身上的气味，想让他把我拢在怀里。

那日他带我去金家的温泉度假村。房间的小院里，有一个独立的温泉池。我好奇地研究池边高高低低的烛台，回头看到世勋能够将我吞噬的眼神和他起伏的喉结。  
晚饭后伯贤和世勋的好友灿烈提出想去温泉中心玩。那里温泉种类多，地方大，还能蒸桑拿睡石板床上聊天。主要是人多可以一起玩闹。世勋拒绝了邀请，拉着我往房间走，又不放心回头威胁背后跃跃欲试的好友们:“今晚敢闹我，见谁杀谁。”

回到房间，世勋也不说话，直直去了小院给温泉蓄水，又拿了毛巾推我去楼上换衣服。  
“那你呢？”我有些紧张。  
“我在楼下换就好。省的你害羞。”  
我猜世勋也是紧张的。

我换好出去时，世勋已经在温泉里坐着了。他起身过来接我，温泉的水顺着往下流，流过他蜜一样的肌肤，滑进他的人鱼线。他宽肩窄臀，温泉的水汽氤氲缠绕，十分好看。  
“小心石台滑，先进来，外边冷。”他伸出手，线条舒展流畅。  
我把手放进他掌心，他弯起眼睛笑的迷人。  
他拉过我紧挨着他坐下，我能感受到他身上传来的热气。他右手撑在我身后，左手抬起我的下巴。我看进他眼里，那里有个漩涡，引诱我走近。我主动靠上去亲了亲，他的唇瓣干燥柔软。世勋轻轻抿嘴，又松开用舌头舔了下，狠狠咽了咽口水。  
我抚上他滚动的喉结，又抬眼看他舔过的唇峰，伸出舌尖也舔了舔。  
世勋猛地吸气，张开嘴含住我的舌尖。他轻轻吮吸，复又松开。他抵住我的额头，鼻尖蹭蹭我的，声音低哑说着:“艺兴……你别勾引我，我怕我会疯掉。”我的心随着他的声音颤抖:“世勋……我早就疯掉了。”他眼神暗了暗，用手挡着我的视线:“艺兴……别看我……别害怕……”  
他右手撑住我的头，整个身体贴近，重重地吻下来。他含着我的下唇吸允舔舐，弄得我有点疼，我下意识往后仰了仰。他松开嘴唇，用拇指摩挲。他拉起我，面对他骑坐在他腿上，搂紧我的腰又吻上来。他闭着眼睛深情专注。“艺兴……张嘴……”他用舌头顶开我的牙齿，搅弄我的口腔。我也学着顶顶他的舌根，他迅速捉住卷进他嘴里。他的手指顺着脊背往下游走，伸进腰窝的凹槽挑开裹在下身的浴巾，碰了碰我的尾骨。  
他下身硬硬的挺着，戳在我小腹，令我十分动情。  
他放开我的唇，又去咬我的耳垂。我吃痛轻呼，他低低笑着，似是欢喜。他头埋在我颈弯吮吸轻咬，我不禁轻哼出声，他听到像是受到了鼓励更加用力。他伸手摸进我的臀缝，我立时害怕想要逃走。  
世勋收回手按住我的跨不让我离开，“是我太着急了……别害怕……”说这话时呼吸吹在我胸前，我看到我立起了乳尖，被他舔进嘴里。我忍不住小声呻吟低喘，不自觉向着世勋挺了挺身。他安抚般抚摸我的身体让我放松，指腹摩挲让我一寸一寸染上情欲。  
“摸摸我嗯？艺兴……我硬的难受……”他扬起的尾音带着哀求。  
我解开他的浴巾，他翘起的柱身撞进我手心，我握住他坚硬滚烫的下身，轻轻撸动。他头靠在我肩膀，重重喘气，轻念我的名字。“……艺兴……用力一些……你这样我更难受……”。我用力环住，世勋的下身更硬了。我专心撸动摩擦，想着如何能让他更舒服。  
世勋拉起我，转过我的身体让我趴在池边，将柱身抵在我腿根。“乖……艺兴……夹紧……”一边说着一边握住我的。他手指修长，食指在我前头打圈，有技巧的撸动。我舒服的仰头，他咬上我的肩，开始抽动，他的耻骨撞在我臀瓣，一下比一下重，一下比一下急。我热的不能呼吸，张大嘴喘气。世勋好听的声音在我耳后喘息呻吟，我受不了。“……世勋……你亲亲我……我快要……”世勋把我搂进怀里，用力亲吻，把两个人的下身都握紧。  
我们共同低喘着射在对方怀里。

【勋兴】霸王别姬

<番外>4

早上醒来世勋吻了吻我头顶的发璇。  
“早安。艺兴。”  
“早。世勋。”  
我依旧把自己埋在世勋的怀里，有些无法面对晨起勃发的生机。  
世勋把我从他怀里捞出来盯着我看，手不安分地抚摸着我的腿根。“还疼不疼？昨晚看都被我磨红了。”他作势要掀开被子检查，我羞的急忙推开他：“别耍流氓。”他指着彼此昂扬的欲望，调笑到：“我们都是，谁也别笑话谁。”  
他俯下身看我，像是在看什么稀世珍宝。“艺兴，你唱戏的样子太迷人。以后只唱给我一个人听吧，我是你所有的观众。”他的话蛊惑着我，这一刻我真的就想从此只属于这一个人，他是我的全部。  
他的手指滑过我的眼角鼻尖，嘴唇下颌，颈弯锁骨，每经一处便吻一处，直到小腹。世勋张嘴含住我的昂扬，我整个身体都燃烧的红起来，激动的颤抖。他的舌尖描绘着我的形状，收起牙齿用整个口腔包裹着吞吐着，他的薄唇被我摩擦成嫣红色。这画面这感觉刺激着我的神经，呻吟从我的口中溢出。  
世勋的指尖顶了顶我臀间的窄缝，缓缓揉搓。见我没有反抗，他直起身从床边的背包里拿出了一管润滑剂挤在手上，再次往我身后探去。  
我有些紧张，努力将自己全身心都交给世勋。当一根手指进入身体的时候我不自觉吸气紧绷，世勋探身过来吻我，将我的无措统统熨帖平整。他非常有耐心，温柔地为我做着扩张，我心疼他的等待就伸手去帮他缓解。  
“艺兴……我要进来了……”世勋询问我，似乎比我还要紧张。我尽量放松身体，调整好姿势配合他更好的进入。他顶上来立刻让我觉得这怎么可能进去呢。  
疼。真的疼。我含着眼泪做着深呼吸，我疼他也不会好受。“……艺兴……”世勋喘着粗气满头大汗：“……太紧了……”他帮我揉腰，想让我放松下来。  
世勋一点点往里蹭，进去大半的时候我总算适应了些。“世勋……你可以试着动一动了……”他依旧顾及着我，尝试着进出，问我：“真的可以吗？”见我点头，他闷哼一声猛地顶进去，发出舒适的叹息。世勋红了眼眶咬着下唇，小腹的肌肉随着用力一下一下收紧，犹如刀刻的精致雕塑。我越看他越沉迷，听着他传来粗重的呼吸，我的身体也越发敏感，甚至可以感受到他下身滑过肠壁引来阵阵酥麻。我下意识摸摸肚皮，仿佛世勋顶的再深一点我就要穿破了。“你还有心思摸肚皮？看来我还要再卖力一些才能喂饱你。”他嘴上说着让我羞赧的情话，身下更加用力撞过来进入的更深。我忍不住惊呼出声，呻吟着：“……世……世勋……太大……深……了……”世勋听完下身又胀大了一圈，填得我更满。他快速动起来，不知是撞到了哪个点我整个脊梁像通了电猛的打了个激灵。世勋捕捉到我的变化坏笑着又往上撞了撞，我整个人要化成一滩水，下身前段沁出晶莹的液体。我忍不住伸手去抓，想动一动纾解内心的欲望，还没撸动世勋狠狠顶进来抽出去引得我惊叫连连。“……艺兴……你叫的我要射了……”听他直白的表达我更加动情，不自觉收紧后穴，绞的世勋快速猛烈地抽插几下和我一同释放。

也不知道是世勋昨天晚上的威胁真的有效，还是大家都十分识趣，放任我们一天一夜不闻不问……


End file.
